Clace inspired story
by Shadow hollow 2347
Summary: characters based of the mortal instruments with themes such as love , desire, passion , adventure , action ,romance , thriller it has it alla and more read and enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

NOBODYS POV:

Running through a wild and beastly forest, Jaz saw him ! Her mystery man! Her ANGEL! He was standing there shimmering in the moonlight, the light was like dancing silver flames! Exploring him, mapping his body in such an intense way it was something magical! she was completely mesmerised by him and his beauty. it was beyond compare! he COULDNT be real could he? how could anyone be this beautiful? Taking a closer look , almost like she was taking off layers ,she saw black spirals covering his body... she wasn't sure what the were but she could FEEL there power ! It was an intense moment! But that's when she saw them ! His eyes they were the most bluest piercing blue I could get lost in a stormy sea in his eye! but THEN I realised only ONE eye the other eye was a chocolate brown filled with different shades of brown in it! it was so strange. Eyes both brown and blue. she had to see the rest of him she thought to herself that she had to see the rest of him ! he was hiding under a black leather hood that was the bane of her life as it was masking her true loves face. her one and only! But no no no no what was she talking about she didn't even know him ! HELL she couldn't even SEE him! How could she love someone she didn't know? She had to be crazy right! right?! Why else would she be drawn to him? she was about to turn around and leave when she slipped on wet leaves! they were red, orange, and strangely gold! she silently cursed herself for being so clumsy! Being Autumn everything was cold , wet and really SLIPPERY !she sighed in frustration . then she quickly panicked realising that HE could have heard her! she slowly turned around completely petrified ! she saw her angel! he had blonde hair? No more like gold/ amber hair with flecks of brown peaking through. that made him even more intriguing! He had perfectly sculptured muscles under a white t-shirt and leather jacket . he was strongly built but not too strongly! just perfect! she sighed how could anyone be this perfect? she certainly was not!

she had black raven hair that reached her mid back, with pale skin and a light dusting of freckles (which she hates) and dull green eyes! the worst thing was her hair wasn't straight! NO IT JUST HAD TO BE CRZY AND CURLY !she was also short with minimal curves! she was just average! not pretty or intriguing certainly not as good looking as he was! Seeing him with his angular cheek bones and beautiful features she itched to draw him and all his beauty but she had a feeling she would never be able to truly capture him properly no matter how hard she tried! then he suddenly looked up with curiosity and something else in his eyes she couldn't quite figure out! HUNGER? LUST? LOVE? But no what was she thinking ! as quickly as it arrived it left! she was so confused why would he bee looking at her like that? SHIT! He quickly but gracefully strode over to me he stopped right in front of me! he towered over me as I was only 5'3 it was ridiculous really . I was 16 and 5'3 like really? he was about 6 foot I couldn't quite tell cause I was in a complete trance by his utter beauty! hardening like concreate my legs froze in fear an eerie feeling crept inside of me! Fog was chocking me like I was having a panic attack! I couldn't describe the feeling I had but I wasn't sure I disliked it ! his eyes boring into mine! Wait JASMINE ELIZABETH ROBERTS DONT THINK ABOUT HIS BEAUTIFUL EYES! Then he said in the most arrogant yet sexy ,low and throaty voice EVER!" How is it _you_ can see _me_? Your just a STUPID LITTLE MUNDIE!"I was infuriated by what he said so I replied with!" what the HELL are you talking about? IM NOT BLIND YOU KNOW!" I was so stupid to have EVER liked this douche ! he said " well most Mundie's are blind to the shadow world." he said in a bored voice but he had a smug smirk on his face that I wanted to slap off his stupidly handsome face! I said " most _what_ are blind to the _what_ world?" he looked at his nails then at me " ugh seriously? I have to explain this?!" I was going insane right?" your crazy! you've got to be crazy!" that smug look appeared again!" unfortunately do you think a face this handsome could be crazy?" I replied under my breathe "well don't judge a book by its cover!" for a minute he looked shocked and curious that I talked back to him but he regained his cocky douche bag demeanour" what was that spit fire? before he could carry on with stupid nicknames I shot back at him " SHUT UP YOU EGOTISTICAL , WANNA BE , SLY , DESGUSTING ... ASSHAT!" and I FINALLY LEFT THAT JERK!

 **oh and don't worry the next chapter will explain why jaz was in the forest and sorry that there was a lot of describing the next chapters wont be as bad I just had to set the scene and if u cant tell this is my first fanfiction that ive wrote so yh ill update soon !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 I hope you guys like this and enjoy it I worked hard on it and I'm working on my gramma and spelling ! Enjoy and review !**

2 hours before

I was walking the musky dark yet full of life streets with my best friend who I've know forever ! Jake Thomas ! He had chocolate brown eyes with tanned soft skin and a mop of crazy and bed head brown tousled hair ! He was 5'9 and was fairly well built with sharp angular bone structure but was nothing in compare to the Angel boy she was about to meet ! Jake was also skinny but not too much he had a bit of mussel but not much ! He was her best friend for life and she knew everything about him and he knew everything about her, But the one thing jaz was completely oblivious about was the way he looked at her and the way he felt about her ! Everyone else could see it but her, He was completely in love with her since he was 12 but she never new . It was a shame he missed all the girls that looked at him the way he looked at jaz ! He was quite desirable but unfortunately he was completely oblivious cause all he saw was jaz !

Walking down the streets of Brooklyn jaz and her best friend were on there way to the subway after leaving there Karate class ( as they were both black belts ; Her mother katarina made her take it because she was worried her only daughter would run into muggers as they lived in Brooklyn and she wanted her to be safe so her best friend agreed to do it with her when she was 5 ! Well at least that is why she assumed her mother wanted her to take self defence class . She would have never guessed it was because her mother wanted her prepared for if she ever ran into demons !) when jaz saw a flicker of light across the street she looked for the source and found it came from the old forest her and jake had mapped and played in as children . She felt drawn to it so stupidly she took of running towards it not knowing that that decision would change her life forever ! ( now some of u might be wondering why the hell is a forest in Brooklyn well that would be because it was in the very outskirts of the city . ) despite her best friend calling her name and running after her she didn't turn around she kept on running to the forest or was it just to the Angel boy ?


	3. Chapter 3 ANGEL BOY

Hunters PoV ( Angel boy )

I was in that old forest on the outskirts of Brooklyn to clear my mind Valentina and James had been on my back all day and I know that's what family's do but there still annoying , I was looking up at the silver moon mesmerised by its beauty . I loved it's simplicity although I would never admit it I was kinda acting like a flimsy mundane but I couldn't help it ! It was so beautiful and peaceful hear I could just bask in the moonlight without fighting demons ( no mundane could see him as he had a glamour on. ) and my adoptive family as much as I love them there NOT my blood and I couldn't help but feel out of place I have since I was 12 the day my parents were murdered ! I shivered at the memory , But no I would not let myself think about that again I have moved on but I couldn't help but feel like apart of me was missing.

I was broken out of my thoughts by a Russell and slipping sound . At first I thought it was a demon I got up in a self defence stance .But then what I SAW was no demon ! No nothing this beautiful could be a demon ! Standing before me was the most beautiful mundane EVER ! INFACT SHE WAS THE MOST BEAUTIFUL PERSON HE'D EVER SEEN ! Except of course himself . She had long black silky and curly Raven hair that shone in the moonlight perfectly and pale skin that suited her perfectly with the most adorable freckles ! " I wanna kiss each one of those freckles " he thought to himself ! But the thing that stood out the most were her piercing and mesmerising emerald green eyes that hypnotised me . He also noticed she was around 5'3 with minimal curves and a slim delicate waist which he longed to grap hold of and pull her to him and kiss her plump pink lips. She looked around 16 but by her height she could definitely be younger . But nun of that mattered as he realised she was staring right at him as if she could see him , I mean that was impossible she was JUST A MUNDIE ! Or was she ? A voice in the back of his mind said he quickly composed himself and spoke words he knew he would regret

" how can you see me ?your just a STUPID MUNDIE !"by the look in her perfect face he knew he was in trouble then she said in the most infuriated sexy voice he'd EVER heard "what the hell are you talking about ? I'm not BLIND YOU KNOW ! "

next I did the only thing I could do which was be the arrogant prick I am " well most mundies are blind to the shadow world !"

"most what now are blind to the what world ?" She asked baffled

ugh seriously "i replied in a bored tone although I was anything but bored .

" you're crazy ! You've got to be crazy !" She said trying to resure herself

" unfortunately do you think a face as handsome as this could be crazy ?" Then what she said next surprised me " well don't read a book by its cover ! "

so obviously I came up with stupid ass nicknames for her !" what was that spit fire "

Before I could continue she said stuff that hit hard ! I wasn't sure why cause I'd been called theses words and worse by girls before but her she was different it stung so much more when

she said it!" SHUT UP YOU EGOTISTICAL , WANNA BE , SLY , DISGUSTING... ASSHAT !"

And with that the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen ran away from him . But somehow he new he'd see her again just for a moment with her he felt whole again and the was NO way he was giving that up ! He would find her ! His mystery girl ! His ANGEL GIRL !


End file.
